Everyday Life Of An Evil Genius
by Strange Blue-Berry Muffin
Summary: A look at Jack's everyday life, but theres a twist: What if things actually turned to Jack's favor? Funny, sticks to the storyline, and has many twists.


**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

Jack Spicer's girly scream of joy hurt the ears of all the people that were currently shopping and working in Sams Club. It lasted for a few seconds until his mouth was wide open and Wuya had to close it forcefully. The evil boy genius's eyes were wide as saucers as they stared at the 20 pack of pudding cups—in his favorite flavor of chocolate.

"Sams Club rocks," The happy, almost crying teen said as he hugged the packaged snacks, cradling them like a loved one, "Once I take over the world, I'll open up these stores all across the world." He thought a moment, "No! I'll make the factory right in my lab!"

"Come on, we have to find the Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya had yelled several times before her senses picked up on a direct path towards it.

"It's in there!" The ghost spirit screamed at him while he said, "Huh? What is?" He said, a clueless and confused look settling on his face.

"The Shen Gong Wu, you fool! It's in one of those!" She directed him towards the packaged goods he was holding in his hands.

At that same moment, a tan hand grabbed the same package that they were looking at. Their gaze looked up towards the owner but found no one there. Jack screamed about the hand with no owner until he realized that the owner was shorter than him.

Omi looked up at the gothic boy with his eyebrows drawn together, "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Alright," He said, grinning his usual grin, "Name your game."

"First one to eat all the cups of snacks gets the Shen Gong Wu!" The small and short boy yelled out.

"Your Mantis Flip Coin against my Monkey Staff!" Jack said before grinning, "There's no way those Xiaolin losers will get the Shen Gong Wu this time. No one is better at eating pudding cups than Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius." He said under his breath, to himself and to Wuya.

"Gong Yi Tempi!" the two yelled out, ignorant of the watchers in the store. Kimiko and the others slapped their faces in embarrassment as 3 giant bowls full of pudding appeared in front of the combatants.

Lips curling into a creepy smile, Jack pounced onto the rim of the giant cup and used the bucket that had appeared in his hand to scoop out the treat before guzzling it down. Meanwhile, Omi was trying his best to eat the gunk, but was struggling just to swallow. This taste was foreign to him, it tasted disgusting.

"Wanna take bets on who'll win?" Raimundo asked from the sidelines, staring blankly as Jack had already eat ¾ of one bowl.

"Hang in there little pal!" Clay called out to Omi; Kimiko sighed and watch as the ghost and spirit of Wuya cheered on, making strange sounds that she guessed were ghost for 'whoo!'

Now on his 2nd cup, Jack was glad that he hadn't had breakfast or lunch today. Not risking his luck by looking at his enemy, the evil genius thought about how not-evil this looked. He was in a grocery store, guzzling down buckets of pudding, while he still called himself evil.

'Hm... I think it's time for cheating!' He yelled in his mind, then grabbed his Monkey Staff and hit Omi, who was choking on a single drop of pudding, over the head with it, laughing manically and then jumping around like crazy.

Now making monkey sounds, he made fun of the unconscious Omi while pointing at him; them used his bucket and chugged down two buckets of pudding at the same time. In a few moments, the remaining two of his pudding containers were done and gone, making him the winner and Omi out of the game.

"Whoo-whoo-whoo!" Jack cheered out while the empty bowls, and not-so-empty bowls, of pudding disappeared to who-knows-where, leaving them back at Sams Club, Jack with a big stomach ache and Omi being carried off on Dojo's back.

"Well done, Jack!" Wuya said to him, "If I had arms, I would pat you on the back."

"Ugh..." Jack moaned, his hand over the cloth that covered his stomach, "Lets just get out of here."

After waiting in line, they finally paid for the pudding that held the Shen Gong Wu within it, then went back to the mansion and emptied all the 20 cups and inspected all the pudding.

"What is this Shen Gong Wu anyways?" Jack asked while holding a high-tech magnifying glass to the gunk-snack, his eye looking three times its size.

"It's the 'Silent Whistle', it's very important and you must keep it safe."

Jack looked over at the ghost-spirit and said in a dry tone, "That's what you say about every Shen Gong Wu."

The boy genius picked up what looked like a string from the chocolate pudding and watched as a whistle dripping the liquid rose from the puddle.

"So what does this do anyways?" He asked while Wuya hovered near him.

"This Shen Gong Wu can summon any living thing you want," She said with her voice going high and low, "And all you have to do," Jack looked at her with wide eyes, attention directed on her, "is blow on it."

Maniacal laughter filled the laboratory as they experimented—until they created the ultimate being, ever, and it, along with Jack and Wuya, could control the world.

**(Dun, dun, dun, dramatic muzzzic...!)**

**(Haha, I have finally created a good chapter that I like!) (Review!) (Please!)**


End file.
